


i have no witty titles

by catwantsfishie



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweaters, babys first fanfiction uploaded, but not sorry, im just trying to get stuff out sorry, sorry - Freeform, this is unironic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwantsfishie/pseuds/catwantsfishie
Summary: Fluff prompt generator kills me in real life.
Relationships: Ghost Hunter Leo/Ghost Hunter Blaze
Kudos: 6





	i have no witty titles

Fluff starter: _Would it be all right if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you._

It was obvious when Leo was wearing something that didn't belong to him.  
The ill-fit it had on him, the color that absolutely did not compliment him, the tacky designs...but he mostly knew it was Blaze's from the smell. That smell that told him home, home, home, that wrapped its warm arms around him and picked him up so effortlessly, that talked to inanimate objects in that sweet silly way and give them voices that made him laugh every time. It was a smell he was content on smelling every second of his life.  
Now, he would just take his fill of Blaze's things as often as he wanted, but he remembered the first time, when he'd actually asked to take it. 

He had been rifling through his hamper on a chilly day, becoming more and more annoyed as he wasn't finding the exact sweater to suit his mood. Suddenly he pulled up a bright red sweater - a turtleneck made of thick, soft material... it was perfect. Just one problem. It didn't belong to him. He'd usually be too embarrassed to ask, his boyfriend was the brave, assertive one, not him, but a wave of confidence washed over him and as soon as he found Blaze he went right up to him. 

"Hey!" The other greeted first, with his wide, contagious smile, eyes faltering for a split second from looking at him to his clothing in his hand, but otherwise normal. "Hi, um, yeah, is it okay if I borrow this sweater?" 

"Of course, but, ehm, why?"

"It's...warm." Leo didn't want to mention how on his way to find him he had accidentally discovered it smelled like him - that was really too embarrassing. 

"You have so many… just don't stretch it, babe." 

"Okay!" He put it on right then and there, with some effort getting it over his head and his arms into the sleeves. The neck was the only part that fit correctly, the sleeves were far too long for his arms, it was tight on the chest, and it draped almost like a dress to his upper thighs. 

Wow, it really was perfect.


End file.
